Hurt
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: Sasuke learns something that sakura does that make's him realise her pain...SasuSaku


Runaway_Princess~ Muhahahaha I'm so evil in this fanfic its unbelievable

Warning it's not a nice fic it may or it may not have a happy ending only time could tell

* * *

Sasuke sat still and silent his breathing light and unheard if it weren't for his shoulders moving slowly up and down it would seem as if he was dead. His gaze was on the pink (Yes Pink) haired team mate her steady breathing matching the beeping noise at their side.

Sasuke never liked hospitals yet he couldn't leave her not after he found out what she was doing to herself: It started off when her parents were killed by sound ninja revenging there lost team mates sakura had killed in self defence and after realising it was her fault she had her downfall.

He silently cursed himself he should have seen it the way she no longer smiled or the way her eyes had dulled the way she was always alone nowadays. Looking over her small form he saw that Tsunade had pulled the covers up to her chin so no one else had to see what she and he had.

Hearing her wake softly he leapt up towards her and whispered softly "Sakura...Can you hear me?" she opened her eyes and he winced they were still dull and lifeless and he wanted the spark back, wanted it more than he wanted to kill his brother she nodded and raised herself and no matter how many times he saw it he still winced and she still caught it.

"It doesn't hurt...it never has I guess you could say I'm numb" she said softly and she raised her arms in front of her as if to reach out to an invisible object the light shining over her pale skin showing what she'd done to herself "If you ask me its meaning full" She whispered and Sasuke snapped.

"Meaning full!!!!, Sakura are you blind your cutting _Words_ into yourself if it were slashes I would still mind but not as much they heal without chakra but words!...you used a chakra filled knife when you cut into yourself like you never wanted them to fade" he shouted at her and she smiled.

"That's because I didn't want them to...listen Sasuke before you blow your head off see it from my angle...They all mean something" and she stood up and let the sheet fall from her body and sasuke's mouth dropped. She wasn't wearing anything and she looked so beautiful but the scars of words were scattered across her skin at random places so many yet only a few stood out from the rest the way. she was showing him herself there was nothing sexual it was an understanding and Sasuke nodded to continue.

"Just above my right breast what does it say Sasuke-kun" she said softly adding the kun to his name so he would answer and he looked and read it aloud "Loved" he said silently and she nodded "do you know why?" and he shook his head.

"Its because even though I've lost my family I know they loved me, and I have my team mates naruto loves me like a sister , kakashi loves me like a type of daughter and I know you trust me so that's a type of love also I have Tsuande-sama and ino-pig, hinata and tenten and the rest of kohona"

"On my left hip bone I have lost, you and I both know what I've lost and what it stood and still stands for" and Sasuke nodded at her words. Then she pointed to her ankle it "Hurt, because of the life of a ninja is harsh and sometimes unforgiving" she then started to her arms above her elbow. "Keep believing is one of my happiest carvings it shows what it takes to keep on top" and below her elbow it had. "Freedom no matter what happens even if I am captured I will always show strength they won't break me and I doubt they ever could" she then looked at her right hand "Hate and one simple reason why...I punch with this hand" she said with a smile and Sasuke could sort of see where she was coming from in a morbid type of way.

"The rest have sort of healed over so I can't really read them but their there under the skin still in the tissue of my body but there is only two places where I haven't carved one my face not to be vain but so no one noticed and two my back because its the only place I can't reach but maybe someday I'll have the person I love carve their name into me so they know I'm only theirs" she said softly and his heart turned cold.

"If they really loved you they would tell you to stop hurting yourself and take all sharp objects off you" Sasuke said softly and he saw her smile softly. "Yeah but then they would understand what it means to me" and Sasuke saw what she meant and slowly he wrapped his arms around her careful not to hurt her wounds.

"I think I understand…I'm not to sure but I think I see where your coming from but still do you really have to hurt your self just to achieve it?" Sasuke asked and sakura sighed softly. "You hurt yourself hunting Itachi down all those years" and Sasuke smiled "I guess your right" .

"Sasuke-kun…" sakura asked softly and Sasuke knew what she was going to say. "One of these days Sakura…After my brother is gone and he won't be a threat to anyone I love…Soon it will me My name that will be on your back o promise" he said softly and sakura felt her eyes water over.

"How about a tattoo instead?" he whispered softly and sakura laughed her sparkle back within her eyes "I want the real thing Uchiha Sasuke" and "Aa" was her reply "I Love you…" she whispered softly and he smiled into her hair "Hai…Sakura-_Chan_ I love you also"

_Muhahahaha been a while since I've wrote anything R&R please and you get cookies_


End file.
